Switched By A Witch
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: After a fight Dean and Sam swap bodies and now they have to live in eachother's lives until they can find out who did it to them and get her to put them right again or it's death if they can't get along. What happens at the end? I own nothing! No flame
1. Freaky Friday'd

**This is the second story that I've published today. As usual, I do not own any of the characters or the show. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Also, this was meant as a funny story. So please tell me that it's funny, to make me feel better. I have nothing better to do. :)**

An argument broke out in the motel room of Sam and Dean Winchester. "Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you try to live a day in my life with someone like you.", Sam said. Dean scoffed. "Someone like me? Do you even hear yourself talk? Yak, yak, yak, yak. That's what you do.", Dean said.

"Oh come on. I do not do that.", Sam said.

"Oh you don't? With all that brain up there, it must be blocking your hearing.", Dean said.

Dean tapped on Sam's forehead with his knuckle gently. Sam pushed his hand away. "Come on man. Don't do that.", Sam said as he pushed Dean lightly. Dean smiled and shoved Sam gently. Sam and Dean begin fighting as a witch stood outside. She smiled and said a spell to make them switch places.

Dean pinned Sam on the ground and smiled. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. When are you going to learn that I am stronger faster and--", Dean said. Sam flipped him and pinned him to the ground. Sam panted and stood up. "Why do you always do that? Huh? That right there is the reason we fight.", Sam said.

"Hold up. It's not my fault that you start the fights.", Dean said.

"It is your fault. Admit it.", Sam said.

"I'm not going to admit to anything. Bitch.", Dean said.

"Jerk.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam or rather Dean, gripped the sheets and groaned as his head rattled with a premonition. He sat up and looked around. "Sam, wake up.", he said. He looked over to see his body laying on the other bed. "It's another out-of-body-experience.", he said as he got out of bed. He passed the mirror and looked out of the corner of his eye.

He screamed and turned on the light. "No no, no. What happened to my beautiful face?", he asked. Dean or rather Sam, woke up. "Would you quit--", he started but when Dean turned around,he saw why he was screaming. Sam started screaming too. "Okay. Calm down, Dean.", Dean told himself as he paced.

"What happened to us?", Sam asked.

"You remember the movie Freaky Friday, don't you?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Mom and daughter fight, get switched--", Sam said.

"We've just been freaky friday'd.", Dean said.

"Dean calm down. Look all we have to do is find the person that did this and get them to reverse the spell.", Sam said. Dean looked at his brother and scoffed. "You mean to tell me that your not freaked out about this?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. But, hey I warmed up to it.", Sam said.

"I swear to God, you do anything besides pick up women, I will kill myself.", he said.

Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the shower. Sam sighed and looked out the window. "Shit! Uh, Dean! We have some company!", Sam said as he grabbed the loaded rifle. Dean walked out of the shower and watched as Sam went to the window. "Hand me my gun Sam.", Dean said.

"You mean _my _gun?", Sam asked.

"Alright smart-ass. You may be in my body, but I can still kick your ass.", Dean said.

"Now's not the time to argue.", Sam said.

"So what's the plan?", Dean asked.

"Don't you usually come up with the plans?", Sam asked.

"Newsflash, little brother! We're kinda in a fix right now!", Dean yelled.

"And what's worse is that demons are standing outside.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed as Sam drove the impala. "Alright Sam, this is making me nervous. Pull over.", Dean said. Sam scoffed. "Your body, your car. Come on now Dean.", Sam said as he turned on music. Dean shook his head. "Okay, out of my car.", Dean said as he turned the keys in the ignition.

Sam scoffed. "Come on Dean.", Sam said.

"I'm going to drive. It's my car.", Dean said.

"Correction. It's _my _car.", Sam said smiling.

"You may be in my body. But, everything that you touch is mine.", Dean said.

Sam glared at him. "Now get out of my car.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean knocked on Bobby's door. "Bobby! We need to talk to you!", Dean said.

"Sam? Dean?", Bobby asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Bobby.", Dean said as he came into the house.

"Hi Sam.", Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Uh, Bobby. Sam's over here.", Sam said pointing at himself.

"Sam?", Bobby asked looking at Sam. Sam nodded and walked in.

"Tell us everything you know about body-switching.", Dean said.

"Well, back in Renaissance time, witches were used to switch bodies of one side to the enemy to get inside the castle. Once, they were in, they could ambush them.", Bobby said handing Dean a mirror. Dean stared hard at his reflection. "So, in other words, they were used in wars in the Renaissance?", Dean asked playing around with the mirror.

Bobby nodded. "What were you two doing the night that this happened?", Bobby asked.

"We were fighting.", Dean said.

"We weren't fighting, we were arguing.", Sam said.

"Either way you say it, you guys were battling it out.", Bobby said.

**Uh oh. That can't be good. What the heck is up with that? Dean in Sam's body, and Sam in Dean's body? This is going to be very confusing.**


	2. Harvest Moon

**Sorry for the long update. I've been extremely busy with updating. So here it is: Chapter two of Switched By A Witch. Sorry if it seems like I rushed this chapter a little too much. So I present Chapter Two: Harvest Moon.**

Dean threw his jacket down on the bed and sighed. "Well, that's just great. The only way to break the spell is to get the one who put it on us to reverse it.", Dean said pacing. Sam sighed. "So we're stuck like this?", Sam asked. Dean sighed. "I guess so. Until we can learn to get along apparently.", he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe this.", Sam said sighing.

"You're tellling me.", Dean said. "I'm stuck inside your body.".

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't start the fight.", Sam said.

"Oh so now it's my fault?", Dean said.

"Yeah. Cause you start the fights.", Sam said.

"No I don't.", Dean said.

"Yeah you do.", Sam said.

"No I don't.", Dean said.

"Well, it obviously wasn't because of me.", Sam said crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

"Bobby, Sam's driving me crazy.", Dean said.

"You two haven't stopped fighting have you?", Bobby asked.

"Nope.", Dean and Sam said together. Bobby sighed. What am I going to do with you two? he thought as he shook his head. "In order to get out of the bodies, you have to understand eachother and stop fighting.", Bobby said. Dean shrugged. "We know Bobby. It's just that Dean always starts the fights.", Sam said.

"Here we go again.", Dean said.

"Stop it. I know you two are brothers and all. But, if you can't learn to get along, then the spell will kill you.", Bobby said. Dean and Sam stared at him. "Repeat that last part.", Dean said. Bobby sighed. "There was one witch, who lived through the dark ages, that put that spell on people. And if they couldn't get along...", he trailed off.

"Those people died.", Sam said, finishing the sentence. "Dean, this is bad."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Einstein.", Dean said, looking back at Sam.

Sam glared and looked at Bobby. "Is there any way of tracking her down?", he asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Not that I know of.", he said.

"Well, what's her name?", Dean asked.

* * *

Rachel unlocked the door to her New York apartment and walked in, locking the door behind her. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. "Mrs.Watson.", a man said. Rachel nodded. "I'm Detective Foreman and this is my partner. We were wondering if you could answer a couple of questions for us.", he said, smiling.

She stared at the tall one. "Sure. Come in. Please.", she said opening the door wide enough for them to slide through. "What is this about detectives?", she asked, sitting on the couch. Detective Foreman smiled and sat down. "Mrs. Watson, do you know of a Greta Horne?", he asked.

"Yes. What is this about? Did she do something?", she asked, worried that her friend was in trouble with the law. The man shook his head. "Well, not yet anyway. She's a witness to a missing persons report that we have been on for a couple of years now.", he said, smiling. Rachel sighed.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I know Greta. We used to be next-door neighbors.", she said.

"Do you have an address, maybe?", the man asked.

Rachel nodded and grabbed a piece of paper. "I don't know if she's home though. I mean, she never calls anyway. But, if she does answer, tell her that Rachel sent you.", she said, writing down an address, and handing it to Detective Foreman. "Oh, I didn't quite get your first name.", she said.

"My first name's De-- I mean, Sam.", he said.

"Sam. Okay. See ya around.", she said, smiling as the short man, and the tall one stood up and walked out the door. She sighed. Sam and Dean walked toward the Impala, talking about their current situation. "So this Greta chick decided to Freaky Friday us, and we have to find her before midnight on the harvest moon.", Dean said, opening the driver's side and getting in.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of Greta. He sighed and checked his watch. "Let's see what's inside the witch's house.", Dean said, taking his lock picking kit out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped through the front door, taking a flashlight out of his pocket and turning it on.

"Wow. Somebody obviously doesn't have a maid.", he said, picking up a big leather-bound book and opening it. "Hey, Sam. Come here.", Dean said, gesturing with his finger while reading the book. Sam walked over. "What?", Sam asked, looking over his shoulder. Dean showed him the book.

"This is a spell-book. And look.", Dean said pointing to the page.

"A 'Switch Places' spell.", Sam said.

"Yep. Looks like we found our witch.", Dean said, walking deeper into the house, stepping over potions and glass. Sam followed, cocking his gun. "You know that she'll never reverse it right?", Sam asked, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen. Dean nodded. "There's always the option to kill her.", Dean said, smiling.

"That might not reverse it though.", Sam said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do Sam? We have until--", Dean said.

"The harvest moon to reverse it. Why not just lure her?", Sam asked.

"Cause it's much more easier to kill someone that's doing something deadly.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. There was no way of getting through to him. "But, what if it doesn't work. We don't know the reversal spell, Dean. And I'm pretty sure that Bobby's not gonna know it either.", Sam said. Dean turned around and looked at him. "Don't be such a downer. I have a plan.", Dean said.

"And how many of your plans have failed?", Sam asked.

"Two.", Dean said, sighing.

* * *

Dean walked into Bobby's front door and sat down on the chair. He sighed and leaned back. "How'd it go?", Bobby asked, handing them beers. Dean sighed. "Not very good. We found out where she lives--", Dean said. Sam looked at Bobby. "--but, she wasn't home. So, we're back at square one.", Sam said, finishing Dean's sentence.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please!! **


End file.
